


Pig Girl

by seraphim_grace



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Guro, M/M, Vore, vampires in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphim_grace/pseuds/seraphim_grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kain finds an offering outside his fortress</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pig Girl

Title: Pig Girl  
For wickedgameff and priscel (if I’m going to hell, you’re all coming with me)  
Author: Seraphim Grace  
Feedback: Always appreciated and replied to.  
Rating: 18  
Pairings: Kain/Raziel  
Warnings: Bloodplay, claws, vampires, voyeurism, gore (possible guro?)  
Everything belongs to Amy Hennig, I just worship at her feet.  
For those in the know this is set between Bloodomen2 and Soul reaver. (to the rest of you that will mean nothing) Vampire Lieutenant Raziel not the blue one with no chin. BEFORE THE INTRO FOR SOUL REAVER  
Things you need to know, Ariel was condemned by Kain’s inanition to haunt the pillars she had once served, when Kain refused to sacrifice himself the pillars were tainted and she was trapped there, Kain made the pillars his throne.  
The Soul Reaver is a sword crafted by Janos Audron and swallows your soul, if Kain hits you with it YOU STAY DEAD  
The vampires are almost impossible to kill, sunlight (sometimes) immolation, impalement (don’t take the stick out) beheading and sometimes immersion will kill them. Depending on the clan. The Lieutenants are even tougher than that. Kain, can be killed by nothing short of the Soul Reaver.

 

Raziel was Kain’s first born son; his lieutenant; his sword; his favourite. Raziel was beautiful with black hair and cheekbones like razor blades. His skin was white as cream and his lips black like spoiled blood. It was no wonder Kain’s eyes lingered upon him longest. Sometimes it was as if Raziel presented to him some mystery, some cosmic truth, sometimes as if he wanted to smash him into the floor of the sanctuary of the clans, and sometimes, and sometimes it seemed that he just wanted to consume him.

Kain lolled on his throne, maleficent and at ease, the Soul Reaver along his back as he watched with amused boredom the machinations of his sons. Unlike the fledglings, and poor scorned Malchia, he sat in the full weight of the sunlight, his skin like white marble tinged with green, with heavy blue purple and violet veins. His trousers were trimmed in red that highlighted his skin with his heavy grey hair hanging over the corded muscles of his shoulders. He wore a cloak more to highlight his own importance than because he felt the cold.

Kain was king of kings and he knew it.

And Kain’s ultimate blasphemy and taunt was using the tainted pillars of Nosgoth as his throne.

 

Raziel stood with the girl from the human citadel bound on the floor of the pillars, she was moaning, her clothes stained with ordure and human filth and Raziel turned his lovely face away from her in a creak of black leather and the swish of red wool. The girl whimpered but Raziel didn’t even lower himself to kick her to silence her as he presented her to his lord.

Kain watched the girl and laughed, a rich dark and mocking sound. “So, Raziel, first born, you bring me a gift.” It wasn’t a question.

Raziel was gracious as he was handsome, “not so, great Kain, I found her thus tied upon the gates to the sanctuary, I assume she is a gift from the Vampire Priestess.” He looked at the teenage girl, “you know I dress my gifts better than this.”

Kain laughed again, and using his telekinesis, lifted the girl with an imperious wave of the hand and by moving his fingers started to tear open her skin, using his own unique gift to bring her blood to his mouth, then flicked his index and a large spatter of gore landed across Raziel’s mouth and chin. He licked it up with a greedy pointed tongue. He savoured it for a moment and then pulled a face, “such a waste,” he said, pushing the last of the blood into his mouth with his fingertip, “good blood gone bad.”

“We could dunk her in the fountain,” Kain said and then he laughed. He took a deep breath through his nose, then another, the tip of his tongue pressed to the palate of his mouth as he scented her, “never the less, she is young and young blood tastes sweet even with all this,” he tore apart the ropes and the shift the girl was wearing with an opening of his hand.

She was golden and lovely, in a plain human way, with a smattering of golden pubic hairs, a slick wetness on the inside of her thighs where her fear overwhelmed her. There was dust and dirt thick on her skin, her fingernails chipped and broken, long strips of hangnails from each cuticle. Her hair, which was the colour of old gold, was like straw, clumped together with sticks and dirt and sweat and she stank of fear. It was like a ripe perfume through the foul stench. “A pig girl,” Raziel said, “do you think she tastes of pork?” Kain’s laugh was deep and rich as he ran the tip of his claw along the curve of her rib cage. “and that the vampire priestess kept the pigs.”  
Kain’s hands had started to devolve, his fingers welded together to form two long bone claws, yet they still clutched powerfully around the Soul Reaver, or whatever it was he brought his hands to.

The girl was levitating over the glyphs incised in gold on the floor under the shadow of the black pillar with its halo of broken pillars. She was painfully thin, her hair matted and foul, her breasts were hanging pomegranates tipped with rich brown nipples, but they were cracked. Her eyes were gummed and there was a terrible sore on the corner of her mouth that was crackled with scabbed blood. She might have been lovely, under the grime and neglect, with her bouncing golden curls and large doe eyes, but she was just spoiled meat.

She didn’t, or couldn’t speak, she made strange noises like those of a pig as Kain ran the tips of his claws over her sunken stomach, the ridges of her ribs leaving razor thin cuts along the skin that was darkened and mottled with sweat and dirt. The blood shone dark on her golden skin and Kain ran the tip of his pointed tongue over his black lips, anticipation flavouring the meal far more than the sweat and grease and grime on her skin and in her hair.

“She is not exactly the way you prefer them, is she, Raziel? You keep them, do you not, perfumed and oiled and beguiled by your beauty until they will willingly bequeath unto you the very last drop of their heart’s blood.”

Raziel rolled his shoulders in a creak of leather armour. “Anyone of us can inspire fear to flavour the blood, Kain, how many of us can inspire love?”

Kain laughed again, rolling the girl’s breast in his palm as she grunted and squealed like a pig in heat. Her legs were parted slightly and her back arched showing the slick pink lips of her sex, stained with urine faeces and hints of blood. There were slashes on the thin meat of her thighs. Kain could see the hunger in Raziel’s eyes with the feast presented before him, he felt it too, the quickening of his member, the saliva building in his mouth, the way his teeth felt like he had bitten down on crumpled tin foil. “So, Raziel, what does love taste like when fear tastes like aluminium?”

“Lust is musky,” Raziel purred, tasting the blood in the air, “like sandalwood, but love,” he licked his black lips, “love is like myrrh and sandalwood and fire, I must introduce you to the boy I’m currently cultivating, he tastes like spun sugar.” There was a flash across his black eyes, “he even enjoys me biting him.”

Kain laughed as he ran his palm over the girl’s breast, squeezing her cracked nipple between palm and thumb. She screamed and at last Kain seemed to notice her, because he looked at her fondly. “Do you know, Raziel, I almost had a queen.” Kain never spoke of the past so Raziel listened. “But she betrayed me so I had to kill her.” His hand clutched around the girl’s breast tight enough to leave thick bloody rents in her skin, almost pulling it completely away as the pig girl screamed and screamed.

“Now let us feed.” He pulled his bloody hand away and licked it meaningfully and slowly, “if we wait any longer the girl will expire of fear and we will be left with a hunk of meat for the Melcahim who will eat anything, and hide among the shadows to steal dogs and cats from the human citadel.”

Raziel smiled indulgently waiting for Kain to take the first bite.

Kain had other ideas. With a wave of his hand he eviscerated her, cutting her almost in two and the blood splashed all over them, but not a drop touched the floor, showing evidence of Kain’s magic. Kain lapped at his hands, his tongue making quick work of the blood there and the blood around his mouth, and Raziel watched him hungrily, his own tongue finding its way to the side of his mouth as sharp teeth bit at his own lip. With an obscene gesture Kain took the body and shattered it, like it was made of glass. Blood spattered everywhere, over the two of them in a messy cloud of spatter and coagulated black blobs of meat and golden twists of hair, some still attached to hanks of scalp. An eye fell on the floor with a wet slap, the other obliterated with the best part of her. Teeth fell with a terrible tinkle with bone shards and pieces of clothes. There was nothing left of her save the floating tableau of her perfect heart, spinning in the midst of a telekinetic wind. Raziel knew that Kain was saving it, for after, when the blood had cooled and thickened and the muscle relaxed and tender.

Then Kain turned his hard eyes on Raziel and raised his hand, his face smeared with blood, as he raised his clawed hand and beckoned, Raziel didn’t have to be asked twice. He crossed the blood slick floor and cast back his head baring his throat to his lord.  
Vampires were terribly hard to kill, nothing short of beheading, immolation, immersion or impalement would actually do it so Raziel was not worried when Kain brought his teeth to his throat. If Kain were going to kill him, he’d use the Soul Reaver.  
Kain ripped his throat free, adding the thick black blood of his lieutenant to that of the pig girl.

As a vampire fed he became stronger, the more he fed the stronger he became, this was called his blood lore. What powers he evolved he evolved from his blood lore. Kain had powers of his own, that he shared with none of them, but the lieutenants evolved with their master. Kain had powers none of them had ever evolved and one of them was Rage.  
Kain attacked Raziel with a lust that was pure Rage. His hands reached into the meat of his chest and lapped at the blood he spilled and Raziel just cast back his head and took it. The wounds were fleeting after all and the human blood felt so good against his own. His member was engorged with his blood, with her blood, with Kain’s Rage.  
Kain used his tk to pull apart Raziel’s pants, to move his clan sigil and cloak out of the way as he lowered a marbled chin, speckled with blood, and black lips to his erection.

His mouth was full of blood which was still warm despite the chill of his mouth and his tongue was like a snake, barbed at the edges. It cut as it licked and Raziel just hissed into it. Strong bone claws held his hips as his lord lapped the blood from him, both vampire and human. His throat already healed with a scabrous dark shadow.

The claws pressed deep enough into the skin of his hips to show bone and it felt good.  
The pig girls blood was like a shower of molten gold and Kain’s mouth was cold and demanding and Raziel loved it.

When Kain flipped him, with as little effort as it would take to flip a piece of paper, Raziel lay limp and let him. He was Kain’s first born, his most favoured son and this was how he showed it.

Kain’s claws tightened about his throat as he brought the girl’s floating heart to him. Crushing it in his fist he used the soft meat and congealed blood as a lubricant, smearing it over his erection and pressed inside his lieutenant without fear of hurting him. He had his forearm over Raziel’s throat bringing his weight down on him as his tk took him by the ankles and suspended him so Kain was throwing his fuck up into him with the same violence that he used to shatter the girl.

It was over quickly, lasting no longer than a human life span, before Kain shot his cold semen into Raziel’s cold body, then he fell, no longer held by the tk, and used his clan sigil to wipe himself of the remaining blood and other fluids.  
With a low bow and a smirk on his black lips, he wiped the last of the blood from his cheekbone and then took his leave.

Kain noticed a smear of black blood on the inside of his arm and was licking at it when Ariel came to stand beside him, “why do you insist on profaning him so, he was a Sarafan saint, and it amuses you to commit such perversities upon him?”

Kain simply laughed at the ghost, at the way she despised him. “Why, Ariel? Why not? Afterall, what is the point of all this vampiric unlife if I do not get to enjoy my atrocities and my blasphemies? Tell me, little ghost, did you enjoy the show?” He knew she couldn’t, she couldn’t feel anything other than hate and regret and misery over what he had done to her.

“You should be dead.” Ariel sneered.

“But I’m not,” Kain said, “now if you have no other counsel for me, I will bid you farewell.” And without another word he teleported from the sanctuary of the clans leaving the pig girl a clutter of meat for one of the lesser fledglings to feed from.


End file.
